Forgotten
by GothPunkSkateChik
Summary: T/P.Pan has runaway because nobody cared for her.Now there is a new enemy and pan has to help. But can she resist trunks while helping?


Nobody listens to me. They don't even know that I'm here. Not when I do something or say something.  
  
Yes they response but I can see that they aren't interested in me. You see it there faces. They find me disgusting. The son family because I'm not good at school and I'm not smart and not beautiful. The briefs because I'm not woman like enough and not strong enough. The rest of the z-gang just think I'm nobody just the youngest who just hangs around doing nothing but disappoint people. And Trunks the man I love well I think he doesn't even know that I exist. I ran away one time. But I missed my family. So I came back. Do you know what my mother said to me when I came back the evening?  
  
" Pan I thought you wouldn't make it for diner. Do you know what you putt me through?  
  
I made for two weeks extra food" I didn't cry that day. I had to my strong and I still am. If I want to be happy I have to live a life of my own. My own friends. That's why I'm moving to new sea land. I picked that place because it's beautiful. Tonight I'm going to tell my family. I hope they will agree or at least listen to me and not just laugh at me.  
  
As I walk down the stairs I see the whole z-gang standing there. I walk to my father.  
  
"Dad Can I talk to you? I've been thinking.." I'm interrupted by my father before I can speak any further.  
  
  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
  
  
"But that's what you shouldn't do Pan. Thinking is not a good thing what your good at" I hear my father say. I will not cry. I won't  
  
But dad I'm serious" And again I'm interrupted by my father.  
  
"So am I Pan" He says loud enough for everybody to hear it. Everybody starts laughing and that's when I have enough of it. Are they laughing because my father made a fool of me for the hundred time? I hid him hard in the nose and I see him crashing in a wall. Everyone's quiet. Nobody speak until I see my father coming out of the mess I made when I hit him in the nose. I run upstairs and get my bag. I fly away from my home. Maybe not forever but for a while.  
  
I have flown for 5 hours I think and I'm getting tired. I land at an hotel. I have saved a  
  
little money but enough for the hotel. I walk upstairs and fall asleep at the hotel's bed that is like wood.  
  
I wake up from some noise in my room. I hear the door closing. I can see the boss from the hotel walking away from the door to me and I hear him saying  
  
"Hello Beautiful"  
  
Before he can do anything I jump out of my bed and grab his collar and thro him to the other room. I can see a man coming out of the room and he say's something to me.  
  
"Girl you can fight very well. Come and clean for me. I could use someone like you" As he is saying that I know that he mean cleaning as in killing and not in as in cleaning his house. I have to get a job and I just don't care anymore.  
  
" Yes I will take the job" I hear myself say. Do I want the job. Not really but like I said before I don't care anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4 Years later  
  
My job is great. Yeah I have to kill people but I only kill people who hurt other people. My job pay's good and I am rich. I have reached level 3 ssj. But I usually train with guns. My boss Chester (hehehe Linkin Park. sorry just love them) is very nice. I would die for him. He has a wife, So I love him as a friend. Nothing more nothing less. I haven't seen my family in 4 years and I don't regret that I ran away. Yes sometimes I do but mostly I don't. Today I have another job.  
  
As I fly I feel a huge power and see the whole z-gang flying there. I want to fly past them but I am to late. The huge power has discovered me. As I look at him I finally see who it is. It's Frieza. What the fuck. How is this possible. I mean he was killed twice. No 3 times. He has another transformation that looks really freaky.  
  
"Aah another Z-fighter. Please come join us. We are having so much fun" I hear him say. I see everybody is looking at me and they don't recognize me. Until I power up that is. Then they know who I am. I look at there faces and I see something that I would have never expect. Shame.  
  
" Pan" My father asks. I see no woman any where except juuhachigou. Where are Marron and Bra? I mean before I went away I thought they sometimes trained. I want to fly away but I can't. If I don't help them now then maybe there isn't enough power to destroy him. So I fly to them and look at them. Nobody speaks just like before I went away. But then I power up some more and become ssj. Everyone is shocked. I think because no woman has ever been ssj. Everybody then powers up but I still stay ssj 1 because they don't need to see how strong I am. Yet.  
  
  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
  
The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
  
Then with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot  
  
And dust / a spot of light floods the floor  
  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
  
The eyes ease open and its dark again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I see vegeta going to frieza and hitting him. Then comes my dad and Goten. Everybody goes to Frieza but Frieza just throws them to the ground all at ones. And there I stand there doing nothing. He looks at me and flies to words me.  
  
" Well aren't you smart. Doing nothing. Now that your friends are unconscious I want you to give them a message. Tell them that I will come back and then they will be dead, can you do that sweetheart." Frieza asks me. But I just power up to ssj3 and fly towards him and hit him in his gut.  
  
" I will do nothing for you Frieza" I say but Frieza just laugh at me and throws me to the ground. Before I am unconscious I hear him say  
  
" Remember the message" and then I pass out.  
  
I wake up and see my so called friends and family around me.  
  
Pan woke up and said  
  
" What are you doing here, I want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone" And she stands up ready to leave but everybody stands before her even Vegeta.  
  
" Let me go" Pan yelled and is trying to push everyone out of her way.  
  
"No we want some answers, Pan" Trunks says. He moves over to her.  
  
" Ah Trunks you do know my name never thought that would happen. And if you want some answer then give me a question." Pan said and she moves away from them.  
  
" Ok pan. One did Frieza say anything to you and two why did you run away four years ago?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Ok I give you answer, one you didn't give me anything not love not attention , not anything so just leave me alone just like you did al those years ago. Oh and for your other question Frieza said he would be back. That's it. No can I go?"" Pan asked and started to walk away.  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
  
  
  
  
" No you can not. Maybe Frieza will come back and in his new form he is maybe to powerful. So we need you pan" Goten said But Pan just looks at them and suddenly puts two fingers to her forehead and does instant transmission.  
  
" What. Father never learned me that. Did he teach it to you Goten? Gohan asked Goten.  
  
" No he has not" Goten say's and walks over to Marron who sat in a chair.  
  
" We have other things to worry about. We have to find pan and we have to destroy Frieza" Vegeta said and started to walk around the house until he found Bulma.  
  
Pan was back in her room sitting on her bed when her boss came in.  
  
" Did you kill him Pan" Chester asked and he moved over to the bed.  
  
" No I did not. I am sorry but something came in my way." Pan said and looked at her boss.  
  
" It's ok. Just kill him soon ok. I have to go home. My wife called me. See you tomorrow" Chester said and walked away out of the room. Pan sat there all alone. She started thinking.  
  
' What if they can't beat him and it's all my fault? I could help them when he comes back but after that I have to leave again.' Pan thought and she went to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up and went to shower. When she came out of the shower wrapped in a towel she some one standing in her room. She putt on the light and looked al little bit better. And it was someone who she hadn't expect. It was Trunks.  
  
" What are you doing here. I thought I told you to all leave me alone" Pan said and walked over to her closed.  
  
" How did you get here?" Pan asked to Trunks and walked to the other room to put some clothes on.  
  
  
  
Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
  
  
  
" You where not the only one who Goku learned how to do instant transmission" Trunks said and walked to the room Pan was in. Before her could come to the door Pan came out wearing black pans and a tight shirt.  
  
" What?!! He also learned you instant transmission?" Pan asked and she moved to the door.  
  
" Where are you going. I am not done with you yet. Come back" Trunks said but Pan already closed the door. He walked after her and sensed for her ki. He followed her ki and landed near a building. He saw her entering the building and enter the elevator. He walked in the other elevator and walked in it. When he sensed Pan ki stop he also did and walked out of the elevator. He saw her entering an office and standing before a man. Trunks walked in the office and saw Pan with a gun.  
  
' Why should she use a gun?' Trunks asked himself and got the gun from pan  
  
" Don't do this" Trunks said  
  
" Why shouldn't I? This is my job. The only thing I am good at. So just leave me alone. The only thing I am good at and you are trying to take it away from me. Please just leave me alone" Pan said. Trunks looked at Pan and before Pan could sense it he grabbed her gun and broke it.  
  
" You are coming with me Pan. Killing is not the only thing you are good at." Trunks said and saw tears in pan her eyes. But none fell. He moved over to her and picked her up and flew out of the office.  
  
" Trunks what are you doing. Leave me alone. That's what all of you have ever done so just leave me alone. Please. I am used to it now." Pan said and looked at Trunks but he didn't let go he just kept flying.  
  
" Trunks where are we going." Pan asked him and she saw him flying to the ground and landing. He walked to a cave and pulled Pan with him.  
  
" You are coming with me Pan and then you can tell me your story" Trunks said and sits down.  
  
" Trunks just leave me alone. You want to know my story I will tell you. Nobody cared or loved me. Nobody!!! You didn't even know I was there. I didn't get any attention or anything. You all thought I was a stupid girl who wasn't good at anything. Not pretty not strong. Nothing. Nothing. Do you hear me? NOTHING!!!!!!" Pan yelled at him and started to walk out of the cave but was grabbed by trunks who used instant transmission.  
  
Pan and Trunks were now in Trunks his room.  
  
" Pan just please stay. You can prove everybody now. That you are strong. And I think you are beautiful" Trunks said and moved over to Pan and kissed her hard on the mouth but Pan pushed him away.  
  
  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
  
  
  
  
" No Trunks. Not this time. I will not fall for you this time. NOT THIS TIME!!!" Pan yelled and suddenly all of the z-gang walked in to Trunks his room.  
  
" Trunks you brought her here. Well done" Vegeta said and moved over to Pan.  
  
" Will you help us" Gohan asked.  
  
" Alright I will help you but after that I am going away again. It's not that any of you would mind" Pan said and walked past all of the z-gang down the stairs to the living room. So that was it. Everybody went to fight Frieza. Pan too. Pan flew to her house. The next morning pan woke up and walked to the kitchen. And she saw everybody sitting there. All the z-gang.  
  
" What are you doing here? This is my house. Who let you in. Only Chester has a key….What?!! He let you in. Where is he. I'm going to kill him" Pan said angry. She then saw Chester coming out of the toilet.  
  
" Hey Pan. I just thought…….you know it's your family." Chester said and he walked out of Pan her house.  
  
" We made you breakfast" Videl said and Pan saw Chichi and Bulma cooking.  
  
" Thank you" Pan said and walked to her room to get dressed. And when she got finished she walked down stairs.  
  
She sat down on the table and so did everybody else. Pan looked strange at them  
  
" Um what are you all doing. Remember four years ago. Then I didn't exits and now. I just got used to the idea of being alone and then you come along. Did you care when I ran away. Well did you?" Pan asked angry at them.  
  
" We are so sorry. Honey but I…Ugh I just don't know" Gohan said.  
  
" Pan I have to tell you something. I was pregnant of a twin when I was pregnant with you. It would have been a boy your brother. We had to choose. You or him. We choose you. And then there came a man from an other dimension and he was our son. And he was so great. And that's why we where angry at you. You weren't him. And we are sorry for that. We are. You could never be him it's just when you let us down we sometimes….well you know" Videl said and Pan looked at everybody in shock.  
  
" What?!!! And nobody told me this. Nobody. Not even when that guy came. When was it That he came? And what did he want? Oh I am sooo sorry that I am not him." Pan said sarcastic.  
  
  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
  
  
  
  
" Honey he came back from the future because he wanted to see his parents ones. He came from the same time as Mirai Trunks and everybody was dead. Except Trunks and Bulma of course. In that time they choose a boy because they thought he would be more helpful with the androids" Videl said and she looked at Pan.  
  
" What?!! Because he was a boy. Was he ssj 3. Was he." Pan said and looked at everybody.  
  
"No I don't think so. So that's it for a boy. Am I strong enough for you now. Am I ?" Pan asked and flew out of the window.  
  
  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
  
  
" Frieza is here. I can feel it. Come on. Now you will see if you would have wanted a boy or not" Pan said and she flew away with most of the z- gang behind her. They saw Frieza standing there waiting for the z-gang. All the saiyens powered up and went there fullest level. Pan, Gohan, Trunks and Goten went ssj 3 and vegeta 4. Eveybody was shocked about pan. Pan was so angry that she just flew straight at Frieza and attacked him. Then Trunks joined her and then everybody. The fight lasted hours and hours and finally a day. That's when it happened. Gohan got shot in his chest and it looked like he was dead. But he wasn't but nobody knew. And that's when Pan, Trunks and Goten went for the first time ssj 4. And Vegeta, Pan, Trunks and Goten beat Frieza. Pan flew to her father and looked at him and she cried. For the first time in years. Gohan opened his eyes and saw his daughter crying.He kissed her for head and smiled. And Pan smiled back at him and hugged him. They all flew home and Pan and the z-gang talked things out but Pan was still angry so they all agreed that Pan would stay at Capsel Corparation. It was in the night and Trunks sat at the table. He saw Pan coming down with all her clothes on ready to leave. She hadn't seen him yet.  
  
" Pan where are you going" Trunks whispered to her and saw Pan looking behind her.  
  
" Trunks what are you doing here?" Pan asked him  
  
" This is my table…remember" Trunks said and moved over to Pan. But she moved away from him. She was stopped by the couch and fell on it.  
  
Trunks moved over to her  
  
" Pan you are so beautiful. How come I never saw that?" He asked her and went to kiss her but before he got to her she used instant transmission and he ended up kissing the couch.  
  
" I will get you Pan my love" Trunks said to himself and went to look for her ki. He found it at the cave they where when he dragged her with him  
  
" Ah Pan you are full of surprises" Trunks said and flew to the cave still in his boxer (drooling…...heheheheheh)  
  
When he got there he saw Pan sitting there.  
  
" Pan? Pan?" Trunks yelled and saw Pan turning around to look at him.  
  
" You know I always loved everybody. You where all my friends. But nobody ever loved me. Truly loved me" Pan said and she one's again cried. She just couldn't help it. Trunks putt an arm around her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through  
  
  
  
" shhhh, it's alright pan. Everything is alright. And people love you now. When you where gone everybody misted you. I missed you." Trunks said and Pan looked at him ready to speak but Trunks interrupted her before she could say something.  
  
" Pan. I am lost when you are gone. I know that now because of when you went away for four years. Pan I love you" Trunks said but pan moved away from him.  
  
" You don't mean that. I know it. You just saw me three days ago. Trunks you can't love me. At first you didn't even know that I was there" Pan said and started to walk away from him just like she did before.  
  
" I knew that you were there. I fell in love with you on this space ship when you where fourteen. You where so young and I couldn't do anything and that's why I stayed away from you." Trunks and pinned pan to the wall and kissed her. But Pan didn't kiss back and Trunks just kissed her harder until pan started to response.  
  
" Trunks we can't. My live was perfect" Pan said.  
  
  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through  
  
  
  
" No it wasn't Pan' Trunks said but Pan moved away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go Trunks. And yes I know that my life was not perfect but it was something. I will quit my job now that I found out how it is how to be loved and how the family's must feel after I kill the person they love but first I have to change myself. I am sorry" Pan said and flew away to …..nobody knew.  
  
  
  
3 years later in America  
  
  
  
" Pan could you please help me with these papers?" shira asked a colleague from her.  
  
"Yeah sure wait a minute." Pan said and walked away from her office. It was in the morning at seven o'clock in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet. Pan was now a business woman with a lot a head of her. She was twenty four years old. She was very smart but still lucky to get this job.  
  
  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through  
  
  
  
She walked to her friend and looked at the t.v. in front of her.  
  
" Today the president of capsel corporation is standing on top of a building to kill himself. We don't know why yet but we are going to find out. Ah….." The t.v. man said but pan didn't hear anything. She was shocked like hell. She grabbed her cote and wanted to fly to him but her friend stopped her.  
  
" You had left him. Until you know what this is about you stay here. It's better" Shira said and Pan agreed. Pan had tolled Shira about everything that happened.  
  
She went back to work until she heard Shira calling for her again.  
  
" Pan could you please come" Shira said and Pan heard a scared tone in her voice so she came. When she got outside her office she saw all of her family and the briefs standing there. The chestnut family was also there.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Pan asked and walked towards them.  
  
" trunks asked for you." Bra said and walked to Pan.  
  
" I thought we had works things out. No wait we did but then you have to run away again. Everyone was happy." Bra said and stood waiting for an answer from Pan but she didn't say anything she just looked at all of them. The suddenly Marron stepped forward.  
  
" What have you done to Trunks. He is suffering. I don't want him to get hurt so could you please just go to him." Marron said and she walked to Goten and Goten wrapped an arm around her. Pan looked shocked at everyone of them.  
  
  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through  
  
  
  
  
  
" How did you find me?" Pan asked  
  
" Well it was obvious that you worked her after you made that promotion to vise president" Bulma said and walked to pan.  
  
" Please I want to know why my son is ready to kill himself and then asks for you." Bulma said.  
  
' Should I go or not go. If I don't go he may be dead. And if I go then what?' Pan thought.  
  
' I will go' Pan got her jacket and flew out of the window leaving everyone shocked. Except the z-gang of course. When she finally arrived at capsel corporation she saw reporters every where and trunks standing up the edge of the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through  
  
  
  
She flew to him and landed next to him.  
  
" Trunks what are you doing?" Pan asked and she looked at Trunks.  
  
" It was the only way to get you here" Trunks said and grabbed her and flew to the all famous cave.  
  
" What do you mean it was the only way to get you here?" Pan asked him but Trunks kneeled in front of her.  
  
" Pan I love you. You know that. Please stay with me. Please" Trunks said and Pan was shocked like many times before.  
  
" Pan will you marry me?" Trunks asked her but Pan didn't know what to say.  
  
" Trunks I haven't seen you in three years and when I saw you it was for like 4 days. I have changed." Pan said  
  
" Pan I know you have changed but not enough to stop me from loving you" Trunks said. (aaaaaaaaaah isn't he sweet…..looks dreamily….sorry continue…..hehehehhe)  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through  
  
  
  
' Trunks I don't know. Are you ready to be with each other forever? Have children with me start a family. Are you ready? I mean you think you love me now but what if you change your mind. What then. The big question is will you love me forever?" Pan asked him and she looked at Trunks.  
  
" Yes, I will love you forever Pan. I will love you for as long as you will love me. I could and will never forget you. You are stuck in my head and in my heart" Trunks said and he looked back at Pan for an answer.  
  
" So when's the wedding" Pan asked with a smile and trunks kissed her and smiled.  
  
" Whenever you like" Trunks said and he flew out of the window and they flew towards Capsel Corporation to the tell there family. While they flew towards it pan said.  
  
" Isn't I romantic watching how the sun rises up?" And they both looked at the sun rising up.  
  
  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
So is this story better? Well when I wrote this story for the first time I had that song in my head and now I have it again in my head…..ughhhhhhh…hate it…hate it….HATE IT……why can't I remember what's it called……sniff….sniff….help me…..HELP ME…..shake's her computer…sorry ……hehehehehehehe….going crazy….please R&R  
  
Miss Myrhe 


End file.
